Lilis und James Leben
by aCharmedOne
Summary: Das Leben von Lili und James seit ihrem Start in Hogwarts. Und was wäre wenn alles anders kommen würde?
1. Kapitel1

Lilis und James Leben, von Jessica Scheib.  
  
Kapitel 1.Ein Brief in der Früh und ein "kleines" Geheimnis.  
  
Lili wachte an diesem Morgen früh auf. Es war ihr 11 Geburtstag, ein blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr das es erst 7:00 Uhr war. Viel zu früh um aufzustehen noch dazu wo gerade Osterferien waren. Sie drehte sich auf den rücken und versuchte sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern. Es war seltsam sie konnte sich nicht so recht erinnern hatte aber das Gefühl das dieser Traum noch wichtig sein würde.  
  
Da sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte entschied sie sich aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Vielleicht war ihre Mum ja schon wach und wenn nicht konnte sie wenigstens ein wenig Fernsehen. Auf ihrem weg in die Küche kam sie an der Haustür vorbei wo ihr sofort Auffiel das schon Post da war. Lili hob den Umschlag auf und wunderte sich das um diese Uhrzeit schon Post ankam.  
  
Sie betrachtet sich den Brief genau er war aus schwerem gelben Pergament und mit grüner Tinte beschrieben und absolut ungewöhnlich Adressiert:  
  
An Miss Lili Evans  
  
Das Zimmer mit der schönsten Aussicht. Sunlake Street 33 34567 Wales  
  
außerdem viel ihr auf das der Brief keine Briefmarke hatte, sich auf der Rückseite jedoch ein wächsernes Siegel befand.  
  
Langsam ging sie in die Küche holte sich ein glas Milch und setzte sich an den Küchentisch vorsichtig brach sie das Siegel des Briefes auf. Sie entnahm dem Briefumschlag 3 Seiten Pergament und eine leicht bläulich schimmernde Fahrkarte.  
  
Auf dem ersten Blatt Pergament stand geschrieben.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,  
  
wir freuen uns ihnen an ihrem 11 Geburtstag mitteilen zu dürfen das sie an der Hogwarts schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden.  
  
Anbei erhalten sie eine Liste mit den nötigen Schulutensilien sowie ein vorgeschriebenes bestätigungs schreiben das sie bitte ausgefüllt bis zum 31. Juli per Eule zurücksenden.  
  
Da sie als Muggelgeborene keinen Möglichkeit haben eigenständig in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen wird am 01. Juli jemand bei ihnen erscheinen der sie und eine Begleitperson ihrer Wahl abholt und in die Winkelgasse geleitet. Damit sie dort die nötigen dinge kaufen können die sie für die Schule benötigen.  
  
Anbei ebenfalls die Fahrkarte die sie benötigen um, am 01. September mit dem Hogwarts Express vom Bahnhof King's Kross Gleis 9 ¾ , nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Lili las den Brief wieder und wieder und überlegte sich wer sich wohl diesen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. Aber es war alles so echt und doch irgendwie nicht. Sie entfaltete das zweite Blatt Pergament und fand eine Liste mit Büchern und anderen ihr eher suspekt erscheinenden dingen.  
  
Sie steckte sie mit dem Gedanken die brauche ich im Moment sowieso noch nicht wieder in den Umschlag.  
  
Auf dem Letzten Blatt Pergament war zu lesen:  
  
Ich ,  
  
Werde mich am 01. September zum Schulbeginn in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einfinden.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
.  
  
Lili steckte auch dieses Pergament wieder in den Umschlag sie hatte noch Zeit sich zu überlegen was sie diesbezüglich unternehmen wollte. Vorerst sollte das ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Werweiß ob am 01. Juli tatsächlich jemand erscheinen würde. Aber vielleicht würde sie auch vorher schon mit ihrer Mutter reden.  
  
Sie Packte alles zusammen und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer, ordentlich legte sie alles in ihre Schreibtischschublade und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie eine Hexe es war unglaublich und kaum zu glauben aber sie konnte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen und fragte sich was ihre so "normale" Schwester Petunia wohl dazu sagen würde. Das würde ein Spaß werden sie konnte es kaum erwarten. So träumte sie vor sich hin und schlief wieder ein und träumte davon ihre Schwester in eine Kröte zu verwandeln. Im schlaf musste Lili grinsen.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen wie gewohnt. Lili ging zur Schule machte ihre Aufgaben und bewahrte ihr kleines Geheimnis. Am 30. Juni Abends jedoch entschied sie sich mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Ihr Vater war bei einer Sitzung seines Sportvereines und würde erst Spät wiederkommen ihre Ältere Schwester war im Internat und Würde erst Morgen wieder zurück kommen.  
  
Also nahm Lili all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte. "Mum?" "Ja, liebes?" "Ich muss dir etwas erzählen es ist wichtig und betrifft womöglich mein ganzes Weiteres Leben." (Für 11 war Lili schon ein sehr vernünftig denkendes Mädchen)  
  
Ihre Mutter sah von dem Buch das sie in den Händen hielt auf und Mustert ihre Tochter sie hatte schon gemerkt das Lili sich verändert hatte schrieb das aber der nahenden Pupertät zu und machte sich keine größeren Gedanken darüber.  
  
Lili setzte sich neben ihre Mutter auf das Sofa und fing an alles zu erzählen ihre Mutter war so freundlich sie nicht zu Unterbrechen. Als Lili geendet hat sah sie ihre Mutter fragend an diese Seufzte und lächelte ihre Tochter zärtlich an.  
  
"Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet mein Schatz" begann ihre Mutter zögernd. Ich selbst erhielt an meinem 11 Geburtstag solch einen Brief aber Ich entschied mich dagegen vor allem weil deine Großeltern dagegen waren. Ich hatte gehofft das dieses Talent auf dich übergegangen ist und du diese Chance wahrnehmen kannst ich wusste das Petunia nichts für so etwas übrig hat."  
  
Lili war erstaunt ihr Mutter hätte auch nach Hogwarts gehen können? Dann war das also kein Scherz sondern die Wahrheit Lili konnte es noch nicht so recht glauben, natürlich hatte sie es gehofft doch wirklich daran geglaubt hatte sie nicht. Nun stand fest sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen und Morgen würde sie ihre Mutter mit zum einkaufen nehmen, in die wie hieß sie doch gleich ... ach ja in die Winkelgasse! 


	2. Kapitel2

Kapitel 2. Ungewohnte Reise und spannende Einkäufe.  
  
Lili konnte in der darauffolgenden Nacht kein Auge zu machen. Wie würde es sein zu Zaubern wer würde sie morgen abholen. Sie war so aufgeregt das sie aufstand kurz nachdem ihr Vater das Haus verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht Petunia abzuholen es war ein hartes Stück arbeit ihm zu erklären das ihre Mutter und sie nicht mitkommen können doch letztenendes hatten sie es geschafft. Als Lili in die Küche kam schrie sie vor Schreck auf. Da saß eine große braune Eule auf dem Küchentisch und schien darauf zu warten das sich jemand mit ihr befasst. Von dem Schrei aufmerksam gemacht kam nun auch Lilis Mutter in die Küche. Sie ging Mutig auf die Eule zu und nahm ihr das Pergament ab das an ihrem linken Bein festgebunden war. Sie rollte es auseinander und las.  
  
Es tut mir leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das ich mich etwas verspäten werde Bitte finden sie sich um 12:30 Uhr fertig angezogen zur abreise in ihrem Garten ein.  
  
Herzlichen Dank  
  
Collin McKingsley  
  
Lili warf einen Blick auf die Uhr das war in 2 Stunden was sollten sie nur so lange Machen. Sie hatte eine Idee. Schnell rannte sie hinauf in ihr Zimmer und holte den Briefumschlag sie wollte ihn endlich ihrer Mutter zeigen und beratschlagen wie viel Geld sie wohl brauchen würden. Schließlich sind Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten keine alltäglichen Einkäufe und sie wussten nicht mit was für Preisen sie rechnen mussten.  
  
Lili und ihre Mutter waren so vertieft in die Pergament Seiten das sie erst um 20 nach 12 wieder auf die Uhr sahen und feststellten das sie nicht mal gefrühstückt hatten nun ja jetzt war es auch zu spät schnell zogen sie sich an und gingen in den Garten.  
  
Sie standen einen Kurzen Moment etwas verloren in ihrem eigenen Garten herum als ein leises plopp erklang und wie aus dem Boden gewachsen plötzlich ein in eine Dunkelgrüne Robe gekleideter Mann vor ihnen Stand.  
  
So sieht also ein Zauberer aus dachte Lili und Musterte den Mann ganz genau. Der Mann stellte sich vor und fragte dann ob die zwei fertig wären. Sie bejahten und er reichte ihnen einen Kleiderbügel.  
  
"Da sie beide nicht in der Lage sind zu Apparieren, sie werden noch lernen was das ist, müssen wir wohl einen Portschlüssel verwenden. Seien sie gewarnt es könnte etwas ungewohnt sein"  
  
Sie berührten den Kleiderbügel und schon fühlen sie wie sich ein ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel breit machte und die Welt um sie verschwamm. Als sie ankamen und sich umsahen sahen sie einen keinen dunklen Hinterhof mit einigen Mülltonnen  
  
"Das der Mann deutet auf eine Tür, ist der Hintereingang zum Tropfenden Kessel dort können wir später etwas Trinken und dort, nun deutet er auf die Wand ist der Eingang zur Winkelgasse."  
  
Lili und ihre Mutter starrten verwundert auf die Wand und einander an. Da sollte eine Straße mit Geschäften sein?  
  
"Bitte aufpassen Miss Evans das nächste mal müssen sie Wohlmöglich alleine den Weg in die Winkelgasse öffnen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte erst den 3ten dann den 5ten und denn den 9ten Stein oberhalb der mittleren Mülltonne und dann zu guter letzt den dritten links neben dem 5ten.  
  
Lili hatte aufmerksam zugesehen und sich gemerkt welche steine und welche Reihenfolge sie dort gerade gesehen haben. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zumachen was wäre wenn die Mülltonne das nächste mal woanders stünde. Collin bedeutet ihr einen Schritt zurück zu gehen und dann weiteten sich Lilis Augen plötzlich fingen die Ziegelsteine der Wand an sich zu verschieben und ein großes Tor öffnet sich.  
  
Collin breitet seine Arme aus und sagte Schmunzelnd "Das ist die Winklegasse". Lili war überwältigt sie hatte es sich ganz anders vorgestellt doch es übertraf ihre Kühnsten Erwartungen.  
  
"Folgt mir Bitte. Zuerst werde ich mit euch eine Runde durch die Winklegasse machen und euch alles Zeigen danach geleite ich euch zu Gringotts der Zaubererbank wo ihr Muggelgeld in Zauberergeld wechseln könnt. Ich werde mich dann in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückziehen und Ihr könnt in ruhe einkaufen wenn ihr Fertig seid kommt ihr einfach in den Pub und ich bringe euch wieder nach hause.  
  
Lili und ihre Mutter nickten zustimmend. Lili wäre am liebsten sofort in jeden einzelnen Laden gestürmt und hätte sich alles angesehen. Aber dafür war ja später noch zeit jetzt ging es darum sich erst mal zurecht zu finden in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Nachdem sie bei Gringotts ihr Geld umgetauscht hatten hatte Collin sich verabschiedet und überließ Mutter und Tochter den Verlockungen der Winkelgasse.  
  
Lili kramte ihre Einkaufsliste Heraus. Sie las sich durch was sie brauchte und schaute sich die Läden in ihrer Umgebung an. Ich denke zuerst gehen wir zu dem Laden wo es die Kleidungsstücke gibt. Wie hieß der doch gleich. Ach ja Madam Malkins Roben für jeden Anlass. Sie betraten den kleinen gemütlich eingerichteten Laden. Sofort kam eine freundlich aussehende etwas rundliche Frau auf sie zu. Oh die Erste Einkäuferin für Hogwarts komm her stell dich hier auf den Hocker. Sie zog Lili mit sich und stellte sie mitten im Raum auf einen Stuhl. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschien ein Maßband das ganz eigenmächtig um Lili herumwuselte und sich merkwürdigerweise genau zu merken schien wie groß Lili ist.  
  
Nach 15 Minuten waren alle Maße genommen und Madam Malkin entließ Lili wieder von dem Stuhl.  
  
"Deine Sachen werden in etwa eine Halben stunde fertig sein. Solange kannst du noch einige anderen Besorgungen machen." "Lili Schätzchen geh doch schon mal nach draußen. Und überleg dir wo wir als nächstes hinmüssen." sagte ihre Muter  
  
Lili sah ihre Mutter kurz an zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging nach draußen.  
  
"Madam Malkin wären sie so freundlich mir zu sagen ob es auch festliche Kleidungsstücke in der Zaubererwelt gibt?" "Selbstverständlich Mrs. Evans allerdings wird Ihre Tochter so etwas noch nicht benötigen das brauchen Hogwartsschüler erst ab der 5ten Klasse." "Ich danke Ihnen Madam Malkin dann hat es ja noch etwas Zeit. Bis später dann."  
  
Draußen hatte Lili sich entschlossen das sie als nächstes Pergament, Tinte Fedekiele und all die anderen Kleinigkeiten besorgen sollten.  
  
So oder ähnlich ging es den ganzen Tag weiter sie hatten viel Spaß und nachmittags setzten sie sich zu Florean Fortescous Eissalon und ließen sich ein Eis und Tee bzw. Kaffee schmecken.  
  
Danach Mussten sie nur noch Lilis haustier und den Zauberstab besorgen.  
  
Sie machten sich auf zu Ollivanders. Lili ging hinein ihre Mutter blieb draußen sie meinte sie wolle die Sonne genießen in Wirklichkeit jedoch wollte sie das haustier für Lili Kaufen als Geschenk für den Schulanfang.  
  
Also ging Lilis Mutter zur magischen Menagerie und entschied sich für eine zarte grau, weiß gemusterte Eule.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit bei Ollivanders. Nachdem Lili wieder von einem Maßband ausgemessen wurde ein silbernes. Das genau wie das andere sehr eigenständig arbeitet. Daraufhin fing Ollivander persönlich an zu routieren er zog etliche Schachteln aus den Regalen und legte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dann reichte er einen nach dem anderen Lili. Sie war etwas verwirrt doch nachdem er sie aufgefordert hatte fing sie an jeden einzelnen durch die Luft zu schwingen bis sie plötzlich ein warmes Kribbeln fühlte. Und dann erschienen bunte funken im Raum und ein Warmes licht verteilte sich. Mister Ollivander war ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
  
"Ein wundervoller Zauberstab er wird ihnen Excelente Dienste tun."  
  
Nachdem Lili Mr. Ollivander bezahlt hat ging sie hinaus in die Sonne und sah sich nach Ihrer Mutter um. Die kam freudig strahlend mit einem Käfig in der Hand auf sie zu.  
  
"Hier mein Schatz ein Geschenk zum Schulanfang. Ist sie nicht Wunderschön Ich werde mich immer freuen wenn ich diese Eule sehe denn dann schreibt mir mein kleines Mädchen"  
  
Lilis Mutter strahlte vor glück das wenigstens ihre Tochter die möglichkeit bekam die Magie zu erlernen. Lili war gerührt sie Umarmte ihre Mutter dann nahmen sie den Koffer den sie für Lili besorgt hatten in die Hand, der schwer beladen mit ihren neuen Sachen war, und gingen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Eine Tasse Tee und eine Abenteuerliche reise mit dem Portschlüssel später waren sie wieder zuhause im Heimischen Garten.  
  
Es war ein Wunderschöner Tag. 


End file.
